Welcome Home
by Riverstone38
Summary: Happy April 1st! Trollollollolololllolooo...


**Sorry-Not-Sorry if it feels rushed. I wanted to get this done it time. Note: Will be gone tomorrow. Maybe.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The Hyena couldn't wait. A few more hours, and the Troublemakers would be returning home after a grueling undercover mission. A few more hours, and they'd see the NERDS again. She smiled to herself, the scene playing out in her head.

"Are you almost done in there?" One of her teammates called out, even though he wasn't supposed to be in her hotel room. "You've been in the bathroom forever. Come'on, we have to pack."

Hyena sighed and put her stuff away. She glared at the door, but told herself to wait. There would be time later. Right now, they had to pack, or she was never getting back to the Playground. "Almost done!" She yelled back.

Her teammate went away, not satisfied, but not wanting to argue.

Hyena put a hand to her belt, making sure her 'stuff' wouldn't slip when she walked. That could prove disastrous. But it was fine, and she fingered its smooth outline before unlocking the door and hurrying off to get her bag. Only a few more hours, and everything would be right again.

.~.~.~.

Hyena fidgeted nervously in her seat as she landed the helicopter. Already she could see the other team running out to greet her, Agent Brand and his new girlfriend, Ms. Whoever, walking close behind. _Good._ Everyone was here. That made things easier. She killed the engine and jumped out.

"Hey! Hyena!" Jackson yelled excitedly, waving at her. "Over here!"

She put on a blinding smile and rushed over to meet him. "I'm back! Miss me?" She asked, batting her eyes.

Jackson nodded eagerly, though he seemed a little taken aback. "Y-yeah...!" He stammered.

"Listen," Hyena said, looking around to make sure no one could hear her. "I need to talk to you about something. _Alone. _Is there anywhere...?"

"Of course!" Jackson replied. "Follow me." He led her to the training room, the 'Supply Closet'. "I think it's mostly soundproof in here. What'd you want to talk about."

The Hyena motioned for him to come closer, like she wanted to whisper something in his ear. He didn't notice, but she also pulled something out of her boot.

Jackson moved in slightly. The Hyena grabbed him by the shoulder, pulled him into a hug, then stuck a knife in his back. He watched her helplessly, a slight cry coming from his lips in shock.

"Who's laughing now, eh, Boss?" She whispered in his ear, smirking as he fell to the ground. He didn't understand, but it didn't matter. None of it did. she retrieved the knife from his back, then froze as she heard a voice.

"Jackson?" Ruby opened the door. She sounded terrified.

The Hyena looked down at the knife she held. "Well, I can see you aren't going to be much use anymore." She told it, ignoring Ruby's look of shock and outrage. "Thanks for saving me a bullet, anyway." She grabbed the gun from her belt, and shot over her shoulder without even looking. She didn't need to. The muffled _Thump! _told her she hit her mark.

There had been faint voices drifting throughout the Playground, but suddenly they stopped.

_It's Showtime._

.~.~.~.

The Hyena stepped over someone, almost slipping in a puddle of blood. She wrinkled her nose. _I don't envy whoever has to clean this up._ The gross thing was, it actually might not happen. It's not like the location of NERDS headquarters is common knowledge. _Not my problem.  
_

She could scarcely believe it. It actually worked. About halfway through the ride home, there had been severe doubts. But it worked! If only her first Boss could see her now!

He thought the Hyena was a failure. He said, in those exact words, that she would never amount to anything if she tried to be an assassin. That she just wasn't cut out for it. That she couldn't kill anyone if they begged her to. All because her first target had escaped. Sure, he'd had her three favorite knives in his back, not to mention the bomb that she built herself, but he escaped anyway. It didn't matter that he was officially proclaimed dead the next day. Apparently, "it should have been the day before, which _any older and better assassin would have understood!" _Whatever. She's show him. She'd mail him the head of the NERDS' new director. Then he would _have _to re-hire her! A small giggle escaped her. A small, frantic giggle. After all, she didn't betray Dr. Jigsaw, pretend to like Jackson, and work for NERDS for nothing.

The Hyena giggled again. Yes, she thought, kicking the body of a scientist out of the way, the Boss, Mr. Savage, couldn't possibly refuse her now.

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**Mustard made me do it!**

**Laughingly Yours,**

**Riverstone.**


End file.
